moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lunarsong Fel'lendar
Lunarsong Fel'lendar (''formally known as Lunarsong Stelleris in her early life) ''is the current head of House Fel'lendar and a commander in the Army of the Black Moon. She's the eldest child among two (s''ee Elyssa Stelleris), ''born to Alorea Stelleris and Arion Stelleris. Formally one of the Archdruids of the Cenarion Circle, she has turned her back on the order with the end to the War of Thorns and Teldrassil's burning in order to avenge her fallen people. With the events of current Darkshore, she had undergone the ritual of the Night Warrior, her amber eyes being replaced with her current dark ones, the irises alike to the eclipsed moon in Darkshore. Currently, she resides in Darkshore, seeking vengeance for those slain in Teldrassil and for all the lives lost in the Blood War thus far. Physical Description Lunarsong Fel'lendar is a picture perfect example of elven beauty, grace, and elegance. Her eyes are a gradient of navy blue and black, with the irises appearing as eclipsed moons and gleaming stars within the entire eye itself. Her hair reaches her feet when she allows it to flow freely, but currently has it up in her braided style as to not trip over it during conflicts. Her hair is white in color but with an almost metallic sheen, causing it to have a silver appearance that gleams like the light of the moon. Her skin, prior to the ritual of the Night Warrior, was a periwinkle hue with blue undertones. After the ritual, it has turned to an almost ashy purple. Her glaive tattoos on her face are also made with ashes from Darkshore, for the paint she had for thousands of years beforehand washed away with her near death in the War of Thorns. Silver glowing tattoos of vines also run along her body, alike to demon hunter tattoos, which were gifted to her by her husband after her return to Stormwind before the Siege of Lordaeron. Despite standing 7 feet tall and possessing a semi-muscular frame, she still carries herself with the unparalleled grace and confidence of the Highborne caste, of which she was once a member of before her banishment nearly nine thousand years ago. As a Highborne, she was gifted a Moonstone pendant from her mother, Aelora. The pendant's stone, which is a rainbow opal, was cut into the shape of a crescent moon, with roses of blue, purple, and a dusty pink along with vines and thorns decorating the surface of the stone. As a night warrior, the stone has turned to a navy blue color and the roses turning a similar color with the vines and thorns becoming black. As her current weapon of choice, she uses the husk of the Scythe of Elune, the scythe's blade made of condensed starlight. Her armor consists of a flowing dress that is made to look like a night sky, stars glittering and moving along the surface of the fabric, cut near her thighs to give her easier movement in combat. Winking gems of sapphire accompany her armor in her handguard, shoulder pad, shoes, and also on her crown-like headpiece. Crescent moons made of obsidian are also present within some of the weaving intersections on her braid. A crescent moon of blazing blue fire also accompanies her ensemble, the flames constantly curling in different directions, barely contained within the shape they form. Category:Grand Alliance Category:Druids Category:Night Elf Category:Darnassian Military Category:Grand Alliance Army Category:Army Officers Category:Highborne